<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something You Want by Meridel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246364">Something You Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel'>Meridel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, More like: Porn with Dialogue, Porn with Feelings, Smut, hackle lemonade challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hecate and Ada's relationship heats up, Hecate confronts her lack of sexual experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hackle Lemonade Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight barely illuminated the couple on the park bench, two witches intertwined in a heated embrace. They’d come to watch the stars, but done little else but kiss in the past half hour. Above their heads, meteors streaked through the sky, momentarily brilliant, entirely unnoticed. Normally a night sky this clear would have seen Hecate transfixed, but it was forgotten in her joy of kissing Ada<em>. </em>After so many near misses, so many confusing not-quite dates, they had finally found each other. The surety made Hecate braver and happier than she’d thought possible.</p><p>Ada’s hand, which had been grasping Hecate’s collar, pulling them closer together, slipped beneath the dark fabric. Hecate gasped, breaking their kiss, and Ada froze.</p><p>“Too much?” Ada asked, moving her hand away. They hadn’t exactly talked much about physical affection, beyond Hecate’s request to kiss Ada several weeks before. Ada had been cautious, trying to let Hecate lead for the most part. In the intensity of their kisses, what Ada had done seemed natural enough.</p><p>“Too public,” murmured Hecate, her eyes flitting over Ada’s shoulder at a group of witches and wizards making their way up the path.</p><p>Ada glanced over her shoulder and leaned back, folding her hands in her lap. “My apologies,” she said, adjusting her spectacles awkwardly.</p><p>“No,” whispered Hecate softly. “I…” she trailed off and reached for Ada’s hands, seeking the connection she felt she’d snapped. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she was glad of the darkness that was surely hiding the worst of her blush. Still, it wouldn’t do for Ada to misunderstand. “That is…how would you feel about returning to the Academy?”</p><p>Ada’s face fell, and she failed to cover it with a tight smile. “Of course, whatever you-“</p><p>“With me!” interrupted Hecate desperately, squeezing at Ada’s hands. “So as we might…continue, erm, <em>this </em>with a little more privacy.”</p><p>“Oh!” Ada breathed, her face breaking into a smile. “I would like that very much.”</p><p>Hecate’s mouth quirked ever so slightly, in a smile that was half pride and half relief. She leaned in to kiss Ada’s cheek, even though her body still shook with nerves. “Do you mind if I…?”</p><p>Ada shivered at Hecate’s warm lips barely caressing the sensitive skin along her jawline. “By all means.”</p><p>She could feel Hecate’s smile against her cheek just a split second before the transfer spell enveloped them completely.</p>
<hr/><p>When Hecate and Ada materialized they were standing in the antechamber of Hecate’s bedroom. Ada tried to look around, having not seen the space in several years, but Hecate was already bending to kiss her again. That suited Ada just fine too, and she returned Hecate’s hungry, near desperate kisses with enthusiasm.<strike></strike></p><p>They broke apart, only to rest their foreheads together, breathing deep and beaming at each other; reviling in the newness and the excitement that seemed to grip them both. “Would you like to come in?” asked Hecate, inclining her head to the bedroom door. Her words were steady, but Ada could feel her body trembling.</p><p>“If you’d like me to,” Ada replied, watching Hecate carefully.</p><p>“Yes,” Hecate said, but it sounded more like more of an admission of guilt than anything else. “Yes,” Hecate said again, more decidedly. “I would.”</p><p>Ada gave Hecate’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “Then I’d like that too.” She followed Hecate into the bedroom and the air seemed stiffen as they crossed the threshold. Even as Hecate guided her onto the giant four poster bed, there was something about Hecate’s manner that Ada couldn’t quite place. Nerves, perhaps, the way she flitted about the space like a caged bird.</p><p>Hecate settled next to her and Ada pulled her in to a soft kiss, followed by a more ardent one. And then without warning Hecate tensed, almost as if struck by a freezing spell. Ada backed off, only to be chased by Hecate pulling her closer, her hands and mouth insistent. They repeated this pattern several times and Ada’s stomach began to sink as she kept being wrenched out of the moment and into trying to analyze what she’d done wrong, what Hecate hadn’t been enjoying. Finally, Ada broke this kiss, pulling back to look Hecate in the eye.</p><p>“Hecate, is everything okay?”</p><p>Hecate’s whole body froze again, and this time Ada was sure it was her question. She tried to soften it slightly. “I just…I want you to enjoy yourself. You can tell me if there’s something you don’t like.”</p><p>Hecate looked alarmed. “There isn’t…there isn’t anything about you that I could dislike,” she said.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” said Ada patiently. She ran what she hoped was a comforting hand over Hecate’s shoulder. “I mean, if there’s something I…if you want me to stop or don’t want…it’s okay.”</p><p>Hecate’s forehead was still creased in a frown.  “I’m afraid I don’t understand,” she said, puzzled.</p><p>The knot in Ada’s stomach tightened. She’d been so afraid of this. She should have known. “If it’s me, you need only say, Hecate. It’s one thing to enjoy dinner together or kissing and this…is… another. If you don’t want it, that’s okay. But please tell me.”</p><p>Hecate’s fingers flew to her mouth. “Please don’t think that. <em>Ada.</em>”</p><p>“It’s okay,” said Ada, sitting up. Her eyes shone but she continued on stubbornly. “If it’s me, that’s okay, but please let me know, Hecate. I can’t…I need you to tell me.”</p><p>Hecate stared at her lap, looking mortified. “It’s not you,” she whispered. She lifted her head, earnest eyes locking with Ada’s. “Please, don’t ever think that.”</p><p><em>Why not? It’s happened before, </em>Ada thought, but she decided not to voice it. It would only add pressure. “I’m feeling some mixed signals,” Ada admitted.</p><p>“I know,” Hecate said. “I’m sorry. I…it’s not you, Ada, I promise.”</p><p>Ada nodded and a tear escaped down her cheek. She brushed it away with the back of her hand. “Could you tell me what it is?” she asked gently.</p><p>Hecate folded her arms, looking rather defensive. “It’s difficult.”</p><p>Ada nodded again, taking a deep breath and then another, in an effort to calm them both. “We can always go back if you want to, if you need time-“</p><p>“No,” said Hecate. “It’s not time I need.” She started to fidget, rubbing her fingers together in her distinct circular pattern. Ada placed a gentle hand on Hecate’s knee.</p><p>“Is this alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hecate said, taking a deep breath. “Actually…” She reached for Ada’s hands, folding them in hers and Ada smiled.</p><p>“It’s not time you need?” Ada prompted.</p><p>Hecate swallowed and Ada gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “You, um,” Hecate cleared her throat. “You know my romantic history is rather brief.”</p><p>Ada nodded. That much had been alluded to before.</p><p>Hecate shook her head, clearly annoyed with herself. “I’ve never…” she muttered, trailing off.</p><p>Ada waited patiently, wondering if Hecate realized how tightly she was gripping her hand. Hecate sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. “I’ve never done this. I’ve never…been intimate with another witch.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence and still Hecate didn’t open her eyes. Ada wondered what awful reaction she was supposed to have for Hecate to be in such anguish. She hummed, a soft sound to acknowledge that she was listening, and brushed her thumb over Hecate’s knuckles.</p><p>“Is that something you want?”</p><p>Hecate finally looked up, the question having thrown her off. Ada’s eyes were soft, her lips rosy from their kisses, and she looked at Hecate as she were the world. “Yes,” Hecate said, quietly but categorically. “Very much so.”</p><p>Ada smiled. “That’s good,” she said.</p><p>In spite of herself, something akin to a giggle rose in Hecate’s throat. “This is ridiculous,” she gestured vaguely at herself, her lips curled into a sneer.</p><p>“You are not ridiculous,” insisted Ada firmly. “Not to me.”</p><p>Hecate swallowed. “Well…”</p><p>“No,” said Ada again, and her tone brokered no argument. Hecate ducked her head, her mouth quirking into something that could almost be a smile.</p><p>Ada regarded Hecate thoughtfully. “We could have a system.”</p><p>Hecate looked intrigued. “A…system?”</p><p>“To communicate,” Ada elaborated. “When you’d like me to stop, or slow down, or change what you’d like us to do…”</p><p>Hecate sighed, her shoulders caving in defeat. “This problem isn’t that I don’t want Ada…it’s…more how much I do.”</p><p>“Alright,” said Ada, for this was not the problem Hecate seemed to think it was, “then that’s part of it too, Hecate, what feels good, what you want more of.”</p><p>“What about what you want?” asked Hecate quietly, and now Ada felt they had finally arrived to the heart of the problem. “I don’t…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me just now,” said Ada, smoothing back Hecate’s hair. “This is a first for you and I am just happy to be here with you. Tonight is about what you want, my dear.”</p><p>“But,” Hecate protested, her voice cracking. “I don’t know what that is either…Ada you deserve so much and I…fear I’m not it.”</p><p>Ada scoffed and Hecate blinked in surprise. “You already are,” Ada murmured into Hecate’s ear, relishing Hecate’s shiver. “I promise, it will be alright.”</p><p>Hecate nodded, leaning so Ada had room to kiss behind her ear, down her length of exposed neck.</p><p>“Come here,” said Ada, coaxing Hecate onto her lap, and Hecate did her best with her impossibly tight skirt inhibiting her movements. Ada threaded her fingers through Hecate’s hair, loosening it out of its bun with a whisper of magic. She tugged gently and Hecate groaned against Ada’s mouth.</p><p>“So that’s good,” said Ada, taking her hand away.</p><p>Hecate shifted in Ada’s lap, “Y-yes,” she mumbled. She kissed Ada, hard, seeking more and Ada was happy to kiss her back with fervor. Hecate’s hands slipped under Ada’s cardigan and she pulled at it rather ineffectively.</p><p>“Would you like this off?” asked Ada.</p><p>“Yes,” said Hecate, her voice clearer. “And…these” her fingers were already at the buttons down the front of Ada’s dress. Ada smiled, easing her arms out of her sweater, and leaned back on her elbows. Hecate worked her way through the dress buttons, her face a mix of determination and awe as she revealed Ada’s collarbone, a pale expanse of her chest, the first hint of a lacy lilac bra. She paused to kiss every inch newly exposed skin and Ada felt heat stirring between her legs as Hecate’s sweet mouth kissed whatever she could reach.</p><p>Ada’s hands roamed over Hecate’s dress, unsure of how or if Hecate would like it removed. Eventually Hecate’s looked up at Ada, her face flushed. “It…needs magic to come off,” she admitted a bit sheepishly. “Would you like me to…?”</p><p>Ada tried to keep her expression from looking too overly enthusiastic. “Only if that’s what you want,” she said, her own dress having fallen down around her waist.</p><p>In a flash, the stiff fabric of Hecate’s dress disappeared, leaving her straddling Ada’s lap in only her underwear and a pair of black stockings that didn’t appear to have anything holding them up. Now enthusiasm was warranted, and Ada made a most appreciative sound from the back of her throat, pulling Hecate to her and kissing her fiercely. Hecate melted into her, newly bare skin pressed together warm and soft.</p><p>Hecate squirmed, pushing into Ada’s lap. Ada broke their kiss and Hecate made a small choked sound.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Hecate swallowed. “How do I…”</p><p>"How do you what?" Ada asked softly.</p><p>Hecate frowned, her cheeks pinking. “Never mind,” she muttered. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Ada cupped Hecate's face with both hands, calm and tender. "Okay," she said, pulling Hecate’s focus. "What if I show you how I like to be touched?” </p><p>Hecate nodded gratefully. “I…I’d like that.”</p><p>Ada smiled, lifting her hips as Hecate helped pull her dress off. Hecate watched attentively as Ada unclasped her bra and slid off her knickers, discarding them on the floor and reclined back against the mountain of pillows at the head of Hecate’s bed. She beckoned Hecate closer, basking in her mesmerized stare and feeling less self-conscious than she thought she ought to. There was something about Hecate’s sharp, ravenous look, the way her breath came unevenly that made Ada feel adored. Heat coiled in her center and her legs pressed together instinctively, seeking friction.</p><p>Ada took a slow, deliberate breath, bringing a hand up to cup her own breast and tease her nipple. It tightened into a dark pink bud and Ada’s head lolled back, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she touched herself. She didn’t need this much foreplay, she could already feel the wetness between her thighs, the steady warm pulse that yearned for her attention, but she took her time, stretching it out for Hecate’s benefit. Hecate hovered beside her, as close as one could be without contact. Ada could feel her gaze, could smell her sweet earthy perfume. It was deliciously maddening.</p><p>Ada spread her legs deliberately and felt Hecate’s breath hitch beside her as she slid a hand down to the patch of curls. She risked a glance at Hecate, trying to gauge her comfort level, but Hecate’s eyes were fixed on her hand, the one slowly opening herself up, fingers slick with her arousal. Ada circled her own clit slowly, feeling a familiar tension winding its way through her body. She let herself simply enjoy it for an unhurried minute, a slow crescendo.</p><p>With some effort she stopped, tilting her head towards Hecate. “Would you like to try?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Hecate breathed, pressing the length of her body against Ada’s side. Her hand reached down, fingers trailing lightly over Ada’s soft stomach, glancing over the tops of her thighs. Ada tried not to squirm as Hecate’s fingers moved hesitantly closer to their goal, and couldn’t help a tiny whine when they slid against her, too light, too gentle, but oh so sweet.</p><p>“Here?” asked Hecate, her voice barely above whisper.</p><p>“Mmhmm,” agreed Ada. She placed her hand over Hecate’s, showing her just how firmly she could press. “Just like t-that.”</p><p>Hecate followed Ada’s lead, until Ada’s hand darted away, clutching at bedclothes. She could feel the tension building again, faster this time. She was closer than she thought, closer still with Hecate’s lips against her cheek, her ear. Her hips started chasing Hecate’s fingers.</p><p>“Ada?” came Hecate’s questioning voice. “What should I…”</p><p>“Just don’t stop,” managed Ada, her breath coming in sharp gasps now. Hecate’s eyes sparkled and she pinned Ada’s hips to the bed with her bodyweight, her fingers unrelenting. Her expression was as serious as it ever was, but she didn’t look nervous anymore, she looked powerful, in control. And it was that image of Hecate combined with the glorious sensation that made Ada crumble, her pleasure washing over her in a great wave. Ada covered Hecate’s hand with her own to signal her to stop, and in the stillness, Hecate would be able to feel what she had done as Ada twitched with each successive aftershock.</p><p>There was a twinkle in Hecate’s eye that Ada thought might never be quenched. She certainly hoped not. Ada pulled Hecate close as she caught her breath, mumbling affirmations in her ear. Hecate cuddled into the embrace, her leg slung over Ada’s. Ada’s fingers traced lazily up and down Hecate’s side, over her ribcage, the dip of her waist, the top of her hip and back.</p><p>Hecate nuzzled into Ada’s neck. “What else do you like?” she asked.</p><p>Ada smiled. “A great many things…but I think right now we should find something you like.”</p><p>Hecate pursed her lips, but she nodded.  “I might not be able to, uh…” she trailed off awkwardly.</p><p>“Hecate,” said Ada fondly. “We can just focus on what might feel good. I have no expectation beyond that, I promise.”  </p><p>Hecate kissed her gratefully. “I’d like that,” she murmured against Ada’s lips.</p><p>Ada gave Hecate a squeeze and dimmed the lights, hoping it might make her a touch less self-conscious about what came next. With Hecate’s agreement, Ada began removing her remaining articles of clothing, rolling down each stocking and caressing her legs, unclasping her bra to reveal the slight swell of Hecate’s breast. Ada dipped her head, taking one dainty nipple into her mouth and teased it into a stiff peak with her tongue. Hecate arched into the touch, her sharp nails digging into Ada’s shoulder. Ada took the opportunity to slide her thigh between Hecate’s legs, delighting when Hecate pressed herself firmly against Ada. She moved to Hecate’s other breast, lavishing it with her tongue. She could hear Hecate’s breath coming faster now, mixed with tiny sounds of pleasure emanating from the back of her throat. When Ada lifted her head to kiss up Hecate’s collarbone, the flushed column of her neck, she could have sworn she felt a flicker of disappointment. Hecate was so much more responsive than Ada had imagined, melting again when Ada found a tender spot behind her ear and pushing down ever more insistently against Ada’s thigh.</p><p>Ada rolled away from Hecate, shifting onto her side. She tried not to laugh at Hecate’s adorably wide-eyed stare. She ran her hand down Hecate’s stomach, and slid one finger underneath the band of her knickers. “Can I take these off?” she asked. Hecate nodded. Ada vanished them. </p><p>“Do you want me to touch you?” Ada’s breath was warm against Hecate’s ear.</p><p>“Mhmm,” affirmed Hecate, trembling with a mixture of desire and nerves. Ada glided her hand between Hecate’s legs, exploring in slow, tender motions. Hecate’s hips twitched and she winced, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth. Ada paused.</p><p>“Is this alright?” she asked. Hecate curled towards Ada, her body stiff and tense.</p><p>“Yes,” Hecate managed. “It’s…a lot.” Her cheeks were unnaturally pink, her mouth a thin sharp line.</p><p>“Breath,” instructed Ada, noticing the tightness in Hecate’s chest. Hecate let out a shaky breath, and then another. Ada trailed her fingers over Hecate’s bare hip, drawing invisible patterns that looped and swirled.</p><p>“Can you tell me what you’re feeling?” asked Ada, eyes fixed on her hand tracing the curve of Hecate’s hip.</p><p>Hecate took another shuddering breath. “It’s as if…there were this great glittering light in front of me, something that I want. But whenever I start to get close to it, it…frightens me.”</p><p>“I see,” said Ada thoughtfully. “And what frightening thing would happen, if you touched it? This light.”</p><p>“I’d...lose myself.” Hecate said quietly. “I wouldn’t be in control.”</p><p>“Indeed, you wouldn’t be,” agreed Ada. Hecate blinked, looking surprised. Ada pressed a kiss to Hecate’s temple. “I do know you, Hecate, and I can’t imagine that would be a comfortable prospect for you. It requires a tremendous amount of trust.”</p><p>Hecate remained silent for some time. “I do…want to,” she said finally. “I do trust you.”</p><p>Ada smiled warmly at her. “I’m glad to hear it. And I will be here for you every step, I promise. But I didn’t mean me.”</p><p>Hecate frowned. “I meant you,” Ada explained. “You need to trust yourself. Trust your desires, trust your out-of-control self. I haven’t met her yet, but I cannot imagine she’s anything but glorious.” </p><p>Hecate’s lip quivered. “Ada Cackle,” she whispered fiercely, “you really are something.”</p><p>Ada blushed, unable to hide a smile. “Well. I’m just telling you the truth, my dear.”</p><p>“I love you for it,” said Hecate and Ada’s heart flipped.  </p><p>Ada tipped Hecate chin up and kissed her softly, warm and tender and safe. Hecate tongue grazed Ada’s lip, gently seeking to deepen the kiss and Ada complied, soaking in Hecate’s affection.</p><p>Ada leaned back, pulling Hecate on top of her, kissing fervently all the while. She sighed happily as Hecate settled above her, straddling Ada’s thigh, hips and stomachs pressed together. In moments like these, they seemed to fit nearly perfectly. Ada’s hands caressed Hecate’s waist, her hips, her ass, pulling her closer. Hecate whimpered, and rocked her hips and grinding against Ada.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Ada murmured between kisses. Hecate actually smiled at this, and Ada’s heart soared at the ease with which Hecate took the compliment.</p><p>Ada’s hand slipped between them, fingers sliding easily into Hecate’s warmth. Hecate’s breath hitched, and Ada’s heart skipped a beat before Hecate whimpered and pressed in to Ada’s touch.</p><p>Hecate peered down through the curtain of dark hair that had fallen from her bun. “Is this okay?” she asked, instinctively pulling her weight away from Ada’s body.</p><p>“Yes,” Ada reassured her. “You’re fine.”</p><p>Hecate leaned back in. “You’re absolutely sure?” she whispered, still looking nervous.</p><p>“You do whatever feels good,” Ada insisted, squeezing Hecate hip with her free hand. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Hecate’s eyes slid shut as she melted into Ada, rocking slowly against her fingers, breathing deep. Ada let her control the pace, relishing the beautiful sight of Hecate poised atop her, all dark disheveled curls, flushed cheeks and pale skin. Her brow furrowed, not in discomfort but in careful focus.</p><p>Even as the tempo increased, Hecate never opened her eyes or shed that look of intense concentration as she breathed harder, her hips moving more erratically.</p><p>“That’s it,” Ada encouraged, trying to keep up with Hecate’s movements. She feared she was sensing frustration from Hecate. “Whatever you want.”</p><p>“More,” breathed Hecate. “I want…more?”</p><p>Ada’s fingers teased at Hecate’s entrance. “Inside?” </p><p>“Yes,” said Hecate at once. “Please.”</p><p>Ada pushed two fingers into Hecate’s cunt.</p><p>“<em>Oh.” </em>Ada felt Hecate pulse around her fingers, drawing her in even before Hecate started to move. A string of barely intelligible curse words tumbled from Hecate’s lips. Ada grinned. That was the loosening of control she was looking for.</p><p>Hecate seemed to respond well to encouragement, so Ada kept talking, telling her how lovely she was, how Ada loved her like this. She reached up with her free hand to cup Hecate’s breast, caressing her nipple with her thumb and Hecate actually moaned. Her eyes flew open in surprise, but her hips continued thrusting against Ada’s hand.</p><p>“That’s it,” Ada coaxed, staring up into Hecate’s wild eyes. Ada watched the flurry of contradictory emotions cross Hecate’s face, embarrassment, desire, uncertainty, pleasure. She finally settled on lust, and Ada wondered if she had any idea how seductive, how radiant she was.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Ada promised, not breaking eye contact. She found Hecate’s clit with her thumb and Hecate moaned again, her back arching. Hecate’s eye closed again, her head tilting backwards as she moved with Ada’s thrusts, grinding down without restraint. Ada repeated her promise.</p><p>Hecate gasped, shuddering as she clenched hard around Ada’s fingers. She clutched at Ada for support as her orgasm swept over her. Ada held her tight, savoring the sensation. Hecate was exactly as Ada had known she would be – glorious.</p><p>Hecate half collapsed against Ada’s chest. She tried to speak, and Ada thought it might have been a question, but it was a muddle of muffed sound. Ada finally removed her fingers, drying them discreetly without a word and she pulled Hecate against her, stroking her hair as she came down.</p><p>Ada murmured soft words of reassurance in Hecate’s ear, which seemed to answer whatever query she’d had.</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself, my love?” asked Ada.</p><p>“Yes,” came the bleary but emphatic reply. “Yes.”</p><p>Ada chuckled softly. “I’m so glad.”</p><p>Hecate wrapped herself around Ada, nuzzling into her neck. Her body was languid and pliable, Ada shifted until she found a comfortable position for them both, one she might even be able to sleep in, should Hecate decide she wasn’t moving. Ada summoned the blankets with a word, and Hecate made an appreciative sound when Ada’s magic tucked it around them. </p><p>Ada sighed happily, and Hecate mumbled something else, but Ada only caught the words “again” and possibly “tomorrow”.</p><p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>